Spore Mantis
|eye = Brown |status = Alive |enemies = Skullcrawlers Jack Chapman |portrayedby = CGI |firstappearance = Kong: Skull Island |lastappearance = Kong: Skull Island |designs = }}Spore Mantises,' '''also known as '''Phasmid Sylas', are giant insect that first appeared in the 2017 MonsterVerse film, Kong: Skull Island. Name The name 'Spore' means that a cell made by some plants that are like a seed and can produce a new plant while 'Mantis' is an insect. Design Appearance Spore Mantises resemble stick-insects, albeit one so big it instead mimics a fallen log. They have six wood-shaped legs and bark-like skin covering their bodies, and their head is small and retractable into the log-like covering. Roar their roars are insect-like and very high pitched despite their size. Personality Spore Mantises remain camouflaged until their prey is within the right distance to attack. They can also be very aggressive when startled or when something decided to stand or sit on their backs. Origins History ''Kong: Skull Island Jack Chapman encountered a Spore Mantis while trying to navigate through the island on his own. After the Spore Mantis was startled, it attempts to eat him. Chapman tried to kill it with his rifle, but the bullets only caused a bit of bark to fall off. The giant insect then fled from a Skullcrawler that immediately devoured Chapman. Abilities Camouflage The Spore Mantises wooden tree-like bodies allow them to blend in with the surrounding forests. Endurance and Stamina With their large log-like bodies, the Spore Mantises endurance might be as high as creatures that are similar size to their size. Their thick skin can repel bullets from rifles, but they may not be strong enough to serve as protections from Skullcrawlers, and they will not risk fighting the powerful predators. Intelligence Spore Mantises can hunt prey that are of smaller or similar sizes, but they will give up their meal to larger and fiercer predators such as Skullcrawlers to survive. Jaw Strength The Spore Mantises' jaws are strong enough to crush bones. Speed The Spore Mantises' muscular appendages allow them to run across the ground at great speed. Weaknesses Limited Strength The Spore Mantises might not be very strong creatures, as one was shown backing away instead of standing its ground when it saw a Skullcrawler. Gallery Production SporeMantisKSIBiography.jpg Screenshots Screen Shot 2017-02-26 at 9.26.04 AM.png KG-HB-015.jpg Trivia *Despite its name, the Spore Mantis does not resemble an actual mantis (lacking the trademark clasping forelimbs) and instead looks more like a stick insect. **In real life, however, some species of animals have names that are different from what they are (e.g. sea lions being pinnipeds instead of lions, prairie dogs being rodents instead of dogs, titmouses being birds instead of mice, and most insects with the word "flies" in their names being unrelated to actual flies.). **It is possible that the name is a reference to Kamacuras, a kaiju who is an actual mantis. List of appearances Films *Kong: Skull Island'' Novels *''Kong: Skull Island: The Official Novelization'' Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju